Let It Fall
by seemenopeu
Summary: Second in command, Santana Lopez, is put in charge minutes before her team's investigative mission to Mars. What happens when they discover there is more than life on Mars? I don't know, but it's completely an AU... so there's that. M for language and future chapter maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I didn't create Glee, just watched and enjoyed it for the most part. This is my first time so don't be too rough.**

**Chapter 1**

Finn paced back and forth in the dining hall as the team all watched. Every now and then he would stop to look at them all, try to say something, but would only ajar his mouth like a fish, then close it and continue marching. The team just sat quietly as he continued his mini panic attack with the only noise coming from his feet and a couple of sniffs from Kurt whom was catching a cold. Finally, after the most awkward and silent panic attack the team had ever seen, Finn turned, placed his hands on his hips and nodded.

"I don't know," Finn smiled, "I don't know."

"Well thanks for the insight," Santana mocked as she turned in her chair to face the table that seated the rest of the crew, "you've been great help."

"Come on, Santana," Brittany, whom was sitting next to Santana, said as she turned to the table also, "it's not easy making plans, especially when you're that size."

Brittany whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"What does that even-" Finn voiced in back of them.

"I agree with Satan on this," Mercedes chimed in, " we need a strategy plan for when we hit Mars. Finn was suppose to have that wrapped up two months ago."

"Exactly, Wheezy," Santana smiled toward Mercedes whom was sitting right across the table from her, "Our 'Commander' should have had something up his sleeves before we only have a week to land."

"Five days actually," Artie commented weakly with a slight nervous smile on his face from the head of the table, " It's actually five days, we're arriving a little early."

The table was quiet for a moment as the team processed this, all but one had a look of concern on their face. This one was not Kurt, since right before he blew his nose with a tissue, he muttered:

"Oh God, we're doomed."

This started a stir at the table, comments popped off about being fearful of landing on Mars without a plan; as anyone would. The mission was clear, investigate the life that was found by a drone last year, maybe even bring a sample back. The plan to do this, which Finn should have already made, was not so clear.

"What if the life there isn't just a plant or something," Mercedes leaned in and whispered, "you guys, what is there's, like, aliens on Mars?"

"Oh my God, I never thought of that," Kurt said through a stuffy nose, "what if they attack us?"

"You guys-" a voice said in the background. It may have been Finn, but no one noticed.

"If I have to, I'm not afraid to go all Lima Heights on a Martian," Santana said nonchalantly.

"I heard that Martians are actually really friendly and are all blue and live in tiny houses and get bothered by an really ugly wizard."

"Come on you guys-" the voice tried again.

"Isn't that the Smurfs?" Artie asked as Brittany shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"You guys!" A sharp voice angrily snapped from the other end of the table. The voice cut through the chaos and made everyone look over towards it.

It was just Rachel, a spaceflight participant who had too much to say about anything and everything. Today she was quiet, but it seems as though that was just an act as she was listening in on everyone's conversations and now commenting on them. Of course she just had to put in her own opinion, "Let Finn speak. I understand that maybe he should have had a plan a long time ago, but he's still our commander so we have to give him some kind of credit, right?"

"First of all he's _our _commander, not yours," Mercedes checked, "second, give him credit for what? Doing nothing?"

"Well, does anybody, other than Finn, have a plan?"

No one at the table spoke up, they all sat awkwardly and Santana rolled her eyes.

"No one even asked you," Santana scoffed.

Rachel just laughed and shrugged her shoulders as if Santana had made a pun about the weather other than being rude to her.

"Thanks, babe," Finn said, making everyone turn to him and gag at the pet name he had gave to Rachel, "i don't want to let you guys down, so by the end of the day I'll have the best plan-thing you guys will seen. Ever heard. Ever…do. One that will help us succeed on the mission, and wont get us all killed. You can count on me, you guys. You can count on me!"

Finn gave the team a sappy grin and seemed to be bouncing up and down anxiously. As he marched away out of the food hall with determination and hope painted across his features, the story almost followed him out.

"Well," Mercedes sighed, "we're screwed."

"You all should have more faith in him, you know," Rachel said with a huge knowing smile, "he might just end up surprising you."

"Once again, Hobbit," Santana scoffed, "no one asked you."

Rachel laughed once more, making Santana's stomach turn in frustration. Though Santana only met the girl a few months ago, she couldn't stand her. She couldn't figure out what exactly made her blood boil when she was around. Was it Rachel's squeaky, nasally voice that always had to pipe into conversations? Was it that big ass beak that she continuously calls a nose? Or was it that she voiced her opinions like she was a fucking Godsend? There were too many reasons, but Santana never understood. She didn't want to hate her, but she bothers the hell out of her, voice and all. Rachel doesn't seem to ever notice though, and practically thinks they're besties. It's sickening.

"Oh, Santana," Rachel laughs," Anyways, you all know what Finn's like. He may be a bit of a space, but he has more good qualities than bad. He's not one to let us down."

"Here we go," Artie sighed.

"He's smart," she continued, "a great leader and completely able to make up a great plan in no time. That's why General Shue put him in charge in the first place. Also, as a bonus, he's very handsome which is why he was chosen as my boyfriend by fate and my good taste, as you all know of course."

The table was quiet after she had finished, all eyes looking at her with either bewilderment or disbelief. Santana felt herself shudder at the thought of anyone finding Finn Hudson "handsome."

_'Unless Frankenstein is considered handsome.'_

"Okay," Santana stood up and began to leave the table, "that's my cue to leave before I puke over the Finn-praise. See you later, Britt."

Brittany smiled and waved her goodbye, then turned back to her plate that was questionably only full of gummy bears.

Santana just smiled at her and walked away from the table, giving a tired wave to the goodbyes that followed her out. Santana turned into the hallway and stuffed her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. The hallway was a bright blue from the floor boards to the ceiling, all brightened by the interior lights placed inside the walls. Though the whole hallway was made from miscellaneous metal, the footsteps from Santana's black converses didn't make a sound. Perhaps there was a special protocol that made this relevant, but Santana didn't know. She just thought of it as something bittersweet for when someone would want to sneak up and scare the shit out of people.

She finally reached the part of the ship that held the rooms, more specifically hers. Once inside, she walked through the room without one look around. It was dark, but most details could be seen since the blinds were open. The room was like a hotel room from a movie or something. It was something to consider as huge; one side of the room held a flat screen that conveniently received cable and a sitting arrangement of a black couch and the most comfortable recliner chair Santana had ever sat in. Next to it was a door frame that lead to a kitchen that was all but perfect for the one person who is staying there; so is the bathroom on the other side. On the other part of the room is a queen sized bed and everything that a bedroom usually has (nightstand, dresser, etc.). Separating it all was a giant window that needs a button to be pushed to let the blinds cover it fully. It's also the window that Santana always found herself staring out of, like right now, when she went to her room these past few months.

Space is a cold, unforgiving vast of unknown, but with this view, she felt like she could see everything. The twinkly pecks of lights followed her no matter where she went. The speck that doesn't twinkle because it's a planet, not a star. The planet that she had to leave, but would be there when she'd come back. She placed her pointer finger on the glass and put it directly on the speck. Though the temperature of the glass couldn't have changed, she could have sworn she felt warmth shoot through her finger, through her arm, and into her chest; it made her smile. She didn't even realize how much she missed Earth.

_'Fuck,'_ she sighed,_'Earth'._

She never imagined missing it this much. She began to feel empty as she continued to look at her home and memories of good and bad formed in her mind.

A knock at the door jolted her from her thoughts and made her glare at the door. No one bothers her when she's in her room. It's like some kind of rule or something.

_'Who the hell could that be?'_

Santana stomped her way to the door and yanked it open, only to give an exasperated sigh for what she found on the other side of it.

"Hello, Santana," Rachel said cheerfully, "sorry to have bothered you but you had vacated the premises before I had a chance to ask-"

"What?" Santana interrupted, arms crossed, and trying to pry out the information as quickly as possible.

"Well honestly it's about the mission, in which you have high authority and knowledge of because you are the 'Mission Specialist.' I don't have much knowledge of the mission only because it's classified only to the crew and technically I'm not even part of the crew. Though I have extensive education to obtain a high position in this crew, I'm not. Hence me being here, asking you about the mission."

_'Oh my god, why are you here?!'_

"Since I don't know much about the mission at hand," she continued to smile though Santana was clearly glaring, "I was wondering if you could clue me in, only because you know the most about it. Like fill me in, in case I don't fully understand."

"You want to debrief me?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said excitedly, "if that's what you call it. Let's get to this debriefing business."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Santana shook her head roughly as Rachel's excitement dissipated, "Go ask your boyfriend for answers to your stupid questions, cause I'm not giving you any."

"Santana," Rachel furrowed her brows in disbelief.

"Beat it," Santana snapped making Rachel frown, "I'm trying to gets me beauty sleep."

"But," Santana shut the door in Rachel's face before she could continue. She would have slammed it if she was feeling extra mean, but she didn't. She just didn't want to hang around Rachel for hours going over the mission that Finn could have easily shared with her earlier. Can't rely on him for anything really.

Santana then wondered when she became like her father, unable to deal with a smidgen of annoyingness from anyone or anything. Their definition of annoying was probably different from everyone else's however. Heck, back then Santana was probably the definition of annoying to her father.

_'Probably? More like obviously.'_

Santana walked across the room to her bed and laid fully on it, facing the ceiling. It was still dark in the room, the only light barely visibly through the window. It was too dark to see the ceiling, it reminded Santana of what was lurking outside her window. The emptiness began in her again as memories flashed through her mind. She wanted to go home, but she was getting farther and farther from its we speak. She didn't like the feeling of being homesick, she needed to get back quickly before it ate her alive.

"This will be over in no time," she said aloud as she tried to convince herself, "then I'll be back home."

With that thought she closed her eyes and began to drift into something similar to sleep.

**Okay, there it is! This was just an idea I came up with, with a couple of my friends a couple months ago. I was wondering if it was any good so that I can continue with it and put together this random love story I have in my head that needs to be expressed some how. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This one's kind of short and has Quinn's sparkling personality in it. I always thought that when Quinn was being mean on the show she was quite blunt so I wrote her quite blunt. So…touchy subjects comes up quickly, but it's still there. So, sorry. Oh and here comes Quinn. So, yay!**

**Chapter Two**

Quinn continued to nod he head in agreement as the older lady in front of her continued to babble on about politics. Honestly, Quinn could care less about politics, but didn't have the backbone to interrupt or change the subject. What made things worse was the woman babbling along wasn't interested in Quinn's actual opinion, she was interested in her father's, Russell Fabray. 's-her-name, married to Dictator Who-cares of the I-didn't-know-that-was-a-real-country, came to Quinn's father's dinner party with the soul purpose to talk to the man about the political blah-blahs of the country. Instead she had gotten Quinn, and didn't pass up the chance, luckily for the young girl.

"So I reminded them that yes, women have the right to choose." the woman said, breaking through Quinn's thoughts and made the girl almost grimace at her whiney voice and uptight demeanor, "but aborting is murder and do they have the right to murder?"

Quinn chose this moment to make an important decision, should she humor this woman with an answer she wants to hear?

_'Hell, I'll do better than that.'_

"I completely agree, but I think we should go deeper," Quinn said to the woman with sarcasm underlying in her tone, "Abortion of course shouldn't be given freely just because a woman's right is to 'choose,' but if a woman had no rights why would she need to choose. In a perfect world, a woman would only have to decide what she plans for making dinner later for her family."

Quinn chuckled through her last sentence as the woman opened her mouth with disbelief and disgust. She stayed in tact, however, and it impressed Quinn fully.

"I," the woman takes a quick drink from the glass in her hand, "I wouldn't say that."

"Well I would," Quinn said with a purpose to break through this woman's character, "I would also say something about this whole rape policy. It's like what my father would say after I was punished for something: 'You deserved this, deary, don't look at me for sympathy.'"

The lady choked out some words that sounded almost like "Good Heavens!" or "My word!" and held her chest like she was having an heart attack. Quinn almost burst out laughing at the easily distraught woman before her.

_'Too easy.'_

"And don't get me started on women in religion-" before Quinn could finish, familiar hands grabbed her forearms and pulled her away into the kitchen, behind quickly closed doors. Quinn pulled away and faced the culprit, "Mother, I was in the middle of a conversation with a guest."

Judy Fabray stood in front of her daughter with her hands placed upon her hips and disapproval stamped onto her face. Other than her cramped expression, Judy looked quite quaint, as she was suppose to look in front of guests. Russell, her husband wanted the family to match, so she wore a teal evening dress that flowed down to her feet and matched the trimmings on Russell's suit. Quinn didn't want to upset anyone tonight but also wanted to keep a bit of identity, so she opt. for a teal sleeveless dress that went past her knees and a white cardigan. Obviously her efforts were in vain because Judy looked no less but upset with her.

"What are you doing?" Judy whisper-yelled.

"Like I said, conversing with a guest," Quinn smiled innocently but Judy knew better and gave her a pointed look, "Okay! Okay. Sorry."

"Yeah, you should be sorry," Judy calmed herself and sighed, "What if your father caught you instead of me?"

"Mom, I was just having a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun at the expense of your father's important friends?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "They can't be _that_ important."

"Quinn, they're very important connections for your father," Judy said pointedly.

"Very snobby connections," Quinn said under her breathe

Judy exhaled and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder with a smile.

"I get it, Quinnie, you're bored," Judy said as Quinn looked her in the eyes, "but your father has been having a tough day already and the last thing he wants to hear is about how you've been fucking around his friends."

Quinn giggled at her mom's uncharacteristic vulgar language and Judy pulled her in for a hug. After a few moments, Judy pulled away slightly and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear.

"You know what?" Judy gave her a smile, "It is getting late, how about you go on upstairs, we're fine down here."

Before she could finish her sentence, Quinn had pecked her cheek and ran up the kitchen stairs. Judy just shook her head and smiled as she walked back into the room with the guests.

Quinn's room was the one place that she could call her own. The beige paint was the only sign that her place of solitude was located in Russell Fabray's home. The walls were covered in extraordinary paintings and pictures while her desk was organized with pictures of her friends and family. By the desk was the door to the bathroom, and between that door and the one to exit was the fully stocked bookcase of books that she's read three times over. Her bed was pushed against the right wall, as well as the nightstand and dresser, which were all in most pristine order.

Quinn walked through her room to open up the window on the opposite wall that led to a small porch. When the fresh air hit her, a small smirk cracked on Quinn's face. She stepped out onto the porch and looked up at the stars through the cloudless sky. This was Quinn's favorite time of the night, when the stars peaked out and greeted the darkness. The stars reminded her of the life beyond this planet, this tiny planet. It almost made her feel insignificant, being that she's one of million- trillions of beings. It made he feel, mostly, that she wasn't alone. It made her feel like something or someone could understand her, even if they aren't the same species.

_'Pathetic.'_

Quinn hopped back inside and laid on her bed facing the ceiling. She didn't bother to turn on the light or change her clothes; she just laid in the dark. She could hear the faint laughter and music downstairs and sighed. She closed her eyes and pretended to be away, anywhere but in this house.

**So, there's Quinn. Quinnie and Sannie will have some sort of interaction in like a chapter so you don't have to wait long. And I appreciate everyone who's reading this. If I say that I love you would it be too forward?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hunger was all that Santana thought as she watched Brittany poke around in the engine room. She could barely focus every time her stomach growled for lunch. Brittany didn't seem to notice as she worked and checked everything she could get her hands on, so Santana tried to think of something else other than food. Santana had known Brittany since the third grade when Santana was assigned as a reading buddy to her.

_Santana huffed as she stomped her way towards the blonde girl she was assigned to read with. She honestly didn't need someone to read with, but Miss Macintosh insisted that she should go read and "make friends." There's two things that Santana didn't ever need help with: Reading and making friends._

_ As she stomped her way over, the blonde admired the small Latina's white polo shirt, pink skirt and pink buckle shoes. What made her smile was the pout she kept on her face as she pulled up a chair next to the desk and sat with a groan. The blonde already knew she was going to like her._

_ "What did you pick?" Santana asked politely as she tried to squash her irritation._

_ The blonde furrowed her brows. Santana rolled her eyes and pointed to the book the blonde was cradling in her hands._

_ "Oh," the blonde smiled wide, "Green Eggs and Ham."_

_ "Great," Santana groaned, she had read that one before._

_ "Why don't you like Miss Mac?" the blonde asked suddenly, confusing the brunette immediately._

_ "I do like her," Santana insisted, "I do."_

_ "You don't act like it," the blonde responded._

_ "She just always tells me what to do."_

_ The blonde just nodded her head and began opening the book, then closed it and looked at Santana. _

_ "My new kitty's the same way," the blonde looked at her concerned, "I always tell him to stay out of trouble but he never listens. I think yesterday he even joined a gang."_

_ "Really?" Santana said in bewilderment._

_ "Really." the girl said in all seriousness._

_ Santana looked at her in disbelief. A kitty joining a gang, that just didn't seem right. The girl wasn't lying though, so Santana didn't understand. She then remembered she had forgotten something important._

_ "I'm Santana. Santana Lopez," she smiled._

_ The girl smiled back, "I'm Brittany S. Pearce. Like the singer."_

Santana smiled at the memory, then frowned at another grumble from her stomach.

"Food, Britt-Britt, I need food," Santana whined.

Brittany stopped what she was doing and smiled up at Santana.

"You can always go by yourself, I don't mind," she turned a knob and smirked when it made a ping noise.

"But that means I'll have to go face the Gangster Squad all by myself," Santana whined again.

"Have you been avoiding Rachel?" Brittany asked randomly, her eyes still on whatever she was working on.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She's annoying, Britt. You know this."

Brittany looked back up at Santana, "I know, but she doesn't understand the mission. And it's your job to help her, I think."

"You're right," Santana huffed and began to walk to the door but stopped to face Brittany once more, "Do you want me to bring you back some tater tots?"

"Yeah," Brittany smiled wide, "and Skittles. And Pepsi."

Santana gave her a thumbs up before exiting the engine room.

When she entered the food hall everyone was there, snacking on some tater tots. She hoped there was enough for her and Brittany.

"Santana!" a voice called to her right. It was Finn and he looked pissed.

"What?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Why are you being rude to my girlfriend?" he snarled.

_'She's been talking to everyone I see.'_

"We have two days left and you still haven't clued her in about the basics of the mission!" Finn yelled.

This was beginning to rile her up, who the hell did he think he was talking to?

"How dare you scold me about how many days left I have to do something when you haven't even thought up a plan for when we get to Mars! What's the point of this fucking mission if we get killed before we even think of completing it because of your incompetence!"

"That's not," Finn stuttered, "That's not the point, Santana."

"Then what's the point, _Finn_? Because if you don't get your shit together and create the greatest plan God himself has ever laid eyes on, then as second of command, I'll claim that you unfit to lead and I'll take over this mission faster than you can say 'but-but-but.' "

Santana was bluffing, she didn't want to lead the band of misfits into Mars, but she was already cranky from lack of nutrients, and like hell if she was going to let Thunder Thighs here yell at her.

"Um," Finn looked around and saw that everyone was now fully attentive towards their conversation, so he calmed himself down, "Okay, I get it. Could you just fill Rachel in. She's been bugging everyone about it."

Santana sighed, "Sure, whatever. As long as you get that plan finished by the end of the day."

"Yeah, of course, I'm just trying to get it perfect-"

Santana didn't let him finish as she walked past him towards the food station.

_'There better be some tots left or I swear to God.'_

**XXX**

Quinn sat under her favorite tree with a book in her lap as she looked up at the branches above. The sun peaked through the leaves and made enough heat to make her sweat the tiniest of beads on her forehead.

"It's too hot," Quinn whined.

"You can say that again," Blaine said, he sat in front on her also looking up at the branches, "It's always too hot, but I assume you'd rather it be as cold as ice wouldn't you, Fabray?"

Quinn looked at him and saw a playful grin forming on his face,"You know me so well, Anderson."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to the left, "When are you and Sam ever gonna hook up?"

Quinn looked over to see a shirtless Sam, laying in the grass, trying to catch a tan, "Never."

"Why," Blaine asked, "he's good looking, funny, nice-"

"You're the one with the crush on him," Quinn teased, "why don't you go for it?"

"Excuse me," he said in mock offense, "I'm not even into boys."

"Oh you're not?" Quinn jesters to the left, "Then Tina's finally gonna get the man she always dreamed of."

"Like I would ever get between the Chang romance," Blaine laughed for but a second, then turned serious, "do you like anything, Quinn?"

Quinn shrugged, "I like books."

"Quinn," Blaine leaned in and began to whisper, "What about your dad's ultimatum?"

"The one where I have to get married before I turn eighteen or he's cutting me off," Blaine nodded, "I don't know."

"Well, you gotta find someone sometime, Quinn. Hopefully someone you like."

Quinn looked down and pulled out some grass from the ground. She looked up and gave a small smile, "I can always marry you, Anderson."

"Not with that weak proposal," Blaine joked.

"Fine, I'll just have to ask you during the meteor shower tonight," Quinn said with a wink.

"That sounds so romantic! Hey, lets go ask if Sam wants to join us," Blaine said as he jumped up and skipped over to Sam.

Quinn just shook her head and walked over to the sleeping half-naked blonde.

**XXX**

It was taking longer than Santana thought. Rachel had so many questions, some questions didn't even make any sense. Why did she need to know about the protocol for when a stray animal was found on board? Why did she need to know Artie's mother's maiden name?

Santana pinched her nose in frustration as Rachel looked through the last bits of info in the mission's folder (which everyone was suppose to read before entering the ship). Rachel closed the folder and looked at Santana.

"Okay," Rachel said with a smile, "I get it. I understand the mission perfectly now, Santana. Thank you."

Santana would have jumped for joy if it wasn't for the fact that Rachel was still sitting in her room looking as though she wanted to ask .

"What is it?" Santana grumbled, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Oh, I, um," Rachel looked down, then back up with a sad smile,"why do you hate me so much?"

Santana thought carefully about what she should say; she didn't necessarily want to hurt this girl's feelings, but she wasn't one to lie so, "I don't know. Just do."

Santana stood up and walked over to her fridge to grab a soda while Rachel looked down at her hands.

"So you _do _hate me," Rachel said quietly.

With soda in hand, Santana turned around and looked at the sad girl. She didn't want to make her cry, but Papi always told her not to be a mentirosa when it came to these things.

_'Dammit,' _ Santana put her soda on the counter and sat back down next to Rachel.

"Listen, Rachel," Santana put on her kind face, "I usually don't like many people when I first meet them, so don think you're a special case or anything. After awhile I find things that I like about people and before I know it, I can stand them. So keep your head up. Besides, not everyone's gonna like you."

She tried.

Rachel looked up and gave her a wide smile that made Santana's skin crawl on the spot.

"You'll find something you'll like about me," Rachel said, "You'll see."

Santana was just about to cancel that out when a loud "boom" sounded below them and the ship began to shake like it was facing major turbulence.

Without a word they both jumped up and ran out of the room and into the hallway. They ran into the control room and everyone was there except Mercedes and Brittany who were most likely in the engine room.

Artie was piloting the ship through what it seemed were giant astroids, while Kurt was guiding him through. Santana walked behind Artie's chair and stared at the giant rocks coming at them at record speed.

"What's going on?" she asked anyone who would answer.

"Meteorites, we are going through a shower of them," Artie paused to make a sharp turn, "it also looks like we're going to be landing early."

"Like how early?" Rachel asked.

"Like twenty minutes early."

Santana looked behind her towards Finn, whom was just standing there doing nothing. Rachel was also looking at him, her face mirroring Santana's: fear.

"What are we going to do, Commander?" Santana asked, her voice quivering a bit.

Finn looked at her and bit his lip, "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and followings and stuff. These chapters are coming out kind of fast, but I don't know if I can keep putting them out this easily. I really want to, but I don't know...**

**Chapter 4**

Santana wanted to smack the shit out of Finn; what did he mean he didn't know? However, this was not the time nor place so she swallowed her anger and put on the boots she was trained to slip on.

"Okay," Santana turned back around to Artie, "Artie keep doing what you're doing, just make sure you're strapped in securely. I don't what your body flying all over the place as we land. Same goes to you, Hummel. Get in the chair closest to Artie's left, it has the navigation system on it so you can still guide us from there."

Both boys complied as Santana walked over to the voice box that communicated with the engine room.

"What's the status down there?" she called through the mic.

"It looks fine so far," Mercedes answered back, "But Brittany is just doing a double check."

"Well, tell her to hurry up, we're landing early."

"What?!"

"Yeah, just make sure you guys strap into the emergency seats in no less than ten minutes," Santana combed her fingers through her hair, she knew that they wouldn't make it all the way up to the command room in less than twenty minutes and she wants- needs them to be safe, "Better yet, no less than seven. Five! Five."

"Got it, girl!"

Santana looked back at the room and Rachel was already strapped into her chair.

_'Smart girl.'_

Weirdly, Finn wasn't, he was just just standing where he was before, staring at her.

"Strap in, loser," Santana snapped at the boy.

"Right," Finn said as he turned away. He stopped and turned back when Santana called for him and was surprised when she grabbed his collar and brought him down to her size.

"I hope you understand that this an demotion, Frankenteen," Santana spat," and when this is all over and if we survive, I'm going beat your ass for choking at such a crucial moment, and when I'm finished you'll be down to Rachel's height. Got it?"

Finn just nodded his head as Santana turned away and sat in her seat (Finn's old seat). She looked around made sure everyone was strapped in; they were. She pressed the call button on the box next to her.

"Is everything okay down there?" she asked through the speaker.

"It's fine," Mercedes responded, "Brittany says hi."

"Gracias a Dios," Santana freed a breath she didn't know she was keeping in. She knew that if anything was wrong with the engine, they'd be done for. Plus Brittany was down there, she would be put in the most danger. She finally buckled her own seat belt and embraced the safety of it.

"Okay everyone," she said loud, with her finger still on the call button, "brace yourselves."

"A minute and thirty, everybody," Artie called as he began switching on the landing gear.

Santana leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was _not _ ready for this one bit.

**XXX**

The sky was beautiful tonight; it was completely clear and the sun was barely visible as it disappeared under the horizon. The teens had decided to watch the meteor shower on a hill next to the greenest, most under appreciated pasture in the country. It really was though, the grass was too long and everyone was told to stay away from it in fear that they would be attacked by a animal sneaking in the grass.

Quinn leaned back as she sat and looked at the sky. She liked the sky, she'd marry it if she could.

"Quinn," Blaine said getting Quinn's attention and squatting down next to her. Her eyes went straight for his bow tie, which he always made an effort to wear one no matter what, that was a dark blue and had bright yellow dots throughout it. It distracted her as he spoke, "You're being a buzz kill."

"I thought we came to watch the meteors, not be part of some sort of social gathering," Quinn retaliated.

Blaine decided to invite Sam, Tina, Mike, and five others Quinn didn't particularly know. She kind of only wanted to hang out with Blaine, but it is what it is.

"Don't worry, Quinn, we'll see your precious flying rocks," Blaine looked at his watch," they start in a little less than a minute, so get excited."

"I'll try," Quinn smiled while Blaine sat next to her criss cross and looked at the sky, "I've been thinking."

"You've been thinking," Blaine repeated.

"I can't stay here."

"Uh huh."

"And if I leave, I wont need a cent of my dad's dirty money anymore. I'll make my own."

Blaine looked at her surprised, "Are you saying-" the sight of bright lights shooting across the sky interrupted his sentence. It was sight to behold, stars flying in the sky in the same direction each time. It was going by so fast but almost in slow motion at the same time. No one spoke as the meteors sliced through the sky effortlessly- except for one. One seemed to be going zig zag, and straight toward the atmosphere. Straight toward the field. Straight towards the ground.

The impact of the meteor onto the land below them gave off a strong force of wind that pushed everyone at least a foot back. Quinn covered her face with her arm as dust and rocks pelted against her. It took her awhile to look, but as silence creeped up on after the crash she couldn't take it anymore.

The image made her gasp aloud: A huge crater in the middle of the field with a meteor in the center of it. Wait, that's not a meteor. It's a…

_'Spaceship?'_

Before Quinn knew it, she jumped up and ran down the hill. People called after her, but she didn't stop, curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't stop when her sun dress was tugged by the sharp grass that went past her thighs nor did she when one of her flats went missing in the maze of green. She slid down the hole and stopped herself 10 feet away from the ship.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," Quinn muttered under her breath.

Then it began to open.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck," Quinn said a bit louder.

She silenced her muttering when she saw a figure coming out of the ship. Then her voice was completely caught in her throat when she finally saw what was coming out of the ship. It was a girl, one that looked like her. Well, not entirely like _her_, but not like an alien either. She was incredibly beautify; tan skin, thick black hair pulled up into a ponytail and her body- do all aliens look like this?

Then the girl looked at her and a small smile creeped on the girl's face. Quinn felt her face go hot and her knees go weak and she wasn't sure if it was from the adrenaline from the situation or for the fact that she can physically feel the beauty seeping off this girl.

_'Wow.'_

"Hi there," the girl called out to Quinn.

"Are you an alien?" Quinn asked with a shaky voice.

"Do I look like an alien?" the girl joked.

Quinn shook her head, then gasped when blood dripped down the girl's face. The girl noticed as well and her eyes rolled back as she passed out and fell to the ground. Quinn was going to jump to the girl's aid but paused when she heard a voice coming from inside the ship. The voice got closer and became more understandable.

"You forgot your spacesuit!" the voice came from a girl whom was running out of the ship, she paused to look at the girl on the ground and then at Quinn. This girl, also didn't look like the stereotypical alien. She was just a short brunette with a jumper on top of her clothes and another in her hands.

"Oh, hi," the girl said in complete shock.

"There's more of you?" Quinn asked without thinking.

"Yeah," the girl gulped," a few hurt, but not too traumatic."

Quinn nodded her head and kicked herself for what she was about to say, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh God yes."

Quinn looked behind her, then back at the brunette, "Okay, but we have to hurry. I think my friends will be coming soon and they wont be of any help."

The girl nodded and ran back into the ship while Quinn kneeled over next to the girl on the floor.

_'What are you doing, Fabray, what are you doing?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Santana was rushed with nausea as she slowly awoke. She tried to open her eyes, but brightness blinded her. She tried to move her head, but it was painful to move. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands and readjusted her eyes to the light. She was in an unfamiliar room; a plain one that just had a door, a bed, and a nightstand. The light peaked through the blinds that covered the window on the wall that her bed was pushed against and it made her angry how it seemed to perfectly shine into her face.

She scooted herself slowly up on the bed and rested against the headboard when she felt a bit dizzy.

She quickly retraced everything that had happened: they were headed towards Mars, they landed/crashed, and now she's here. Where is here?

The door creaked and brought Santana out of her thoughts. She spotted a blonde girl with her head peaking in and her hazel eyes opened in surprise.

"Oh," the girl said, "you're awake."

Santana nodded her head but stopped when she felt the pain again. The girl must have noticed cause she walked in and handed Santana a glass of water.

"I brought this just in case you were awake," she commented as Santana grasped the water, "just drink it and you'll feel better."

Santana looked at her skeptically, then decided to down the liquid in a few gulps. Once she was finished she caught the girl staring at her like she had three heads.

Santana cleared her throat, "How did we get back?"

The girl snapped back into reality and furrowed her brow, "Get back where?"

"Earth," Santana said forcefully.

"Earth?" the girl repeated as she sat on the edge of Santana's bed, "that Rachel girl never told me where you all were from, and the others seemed too freaked out to talk to me, except for that one girl who kept offering me Skittles."

Now it Santana's turn to look at the girl like she had three heads, "What?!"

Before the girl could respond, another person popped at the door, this one more familiar.

"Oh my God, Santana, you're awake," Rachel beamed. She rushed over to Santana's side, then turned and gave the blonde girl a funny look, "Could you give us a moment, Quinn."

The girl raised her hands in surrender and gave a smile to Santana before getting up and leaving the room.

Santana watched the girl close the door behind her before looking at Rachel, "What the fuck is going on, Berry?"

"We landed, Santana," Rachel responded, "we finally landed on Mars."

"Then who the hell was that?"

"That's Quinn. She was the first on the scene when we crashed and helped us find refuge in her father's guest house. Honestly, whoever furnished this house has horrible taste. Just look at the-"

"That's not what I meant," Santana snapped, "If _we_ landed on Mars, then how did _she_ get here?"

"She lives here," Rachel said matter-of-factly,"she's a Martian."

Santana re-pictured the blonde in her mind. She looked like just a human girl and maybe around Santana's age. And she was incredibly attractive, if Santana wasn't in this situation she probably would have already hit on her. Also, aren't Martians suppose to be green with antennas shooting out of their heads.

_'Wait, Martians don't exist.'_

"Fuck you, Berry," Santana exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm telling the truth. Here look," Rachel reached over Santana's bed and ripped open the blinds. The view at first was nothing to go crazy about; a country side, with a city farther down the road. What was different was the red hue the sky gave off and the two moons peeking out of it.

"What the-" Santana barely choked out. Not only were they wrong about the life there, but they were basically wrong about everything on Mars. There's cars and people and grass and she had just drank a large glass of water from this clearly water inhabited planet. This was too much, she was too overwhelmed and she now was was having an heart attack. No, it was just a panic attack, she couldn't breathe. How was she breathing before? What the fuck, was this oxygen?

Rachel closed the blinds and folded her arms, "So what do we do?"

"What- what do you mean?" Santana said trying to control her breathing.

"You are the new commander, remember," Rachel sighed, "so think of a plan."

Santana had almost forgot about that. She sighed and shifted her demeanor slightly, "Right. Firstly, how is everyone?"

Rachel noticed the shift and smiled,"Fine. You were hurt the worst out of everyone, a stone burst through the window and smacked you right in the head and Finn almost peed his pants. But you insisted that you were fine and ran straight out of the ship, before anyone could stop you, without any protection or oxygen."

Santana just shook her head in disbelief as Rachel continued.

"Thank God Quinn was there or who knows what could have happened. If we were on Earth, the government would have snatched us up in no time flat."

Santana sighed, if this was happening on Earth she would have been first in line to watch scientists dissect the new beings that had just landed.

"We also have to thank Quinn's magic water," Rachel smiled bright, "I had a bad scratch on my face after the crash but after one wash with the holy water, it was gone."

Santana smiled at Rachel's silliness but remembered that her head was hurting before, now it felt like she had a hang over hours ago and was now running on a huge cup of coffee. She was just as thankful as Rachel.

Santana all but jumped out of bed and practically ran to the door, "Come on , Berry. We gotta meet up with everyone, make a plan, finish the mission, and find a way off this planet as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir," Rachel said excitedly as she followed behind the girl out the door.

**XXX**

The Fabray's guest house was defiantly a smart decision to put everyone. Not only was it far from the city, but it also was covered with private land so not just anyone could pop up at the front door unexpected. Not that anyone would. Excluding Quinn, the Fabray's hated this house. It was decorated hideously in favor of Russell's mother's last dying testimony. She had lived in this house before she died and it looked as if she hadn't left. No one could bare to look at it because either it was too sad or too tacky. They also never brought anybody over in fear of embarrassment, except for Quinn whom thought of the place as being a secret hangout that nobody ever wanted to go to.

Quinn sat on her grandmother's favorite chair with a novel in her lap. The living room was part of a large space that connected with the kitchen and the stairs to the next level. While she was alone in the living room, everyone else was in the kitchen eating and talking loud. Though her back was to them, it was hard not to listen to their conversations. She wouldn't usually though, but they're so loud and she was too distracted to read and she was too nosey, so she tried not to make it so obvious.

"Who knew Mars had pancakes," one of the boys exclaimed. She didn't know everyone's names yet, so she couldn't exactly pinpoint who had said that.

"I can't believe you're stuffing your face full of pancakes instead of worrying about getting your ass kicked by Santana, whom may I remind you is just upstairs," a stuffy voice said. Quinn knew that one was Kurt because earlier when he was sneezing profusely she had asked him if he was okay. He said it was nothing but a cold and Quinn was a bit worried about what a cold was but dropped it it because he didn't seem that concerned.

"She probably forgot after she got hit with that giant rick," the guy from before snicked through a mouthful.

"Santana's not one to forget something like that," a voice Quinn identified as that extremely interesting girl Brittany, "especially if she wants to murder you."

"She's not really going to murder me. Right?"

They were quiet before they burst out into laughter with the occasional whine in the background. Steps came from the stairs and cheers came from the kitchen. Rachel and Santana had finally come down and greeted everyone properly. As Quinn turned an unread page in her novel she silently wished she'd picked a seat that gave her view to the scene. It sounded like a family reunion, a strange new sound to her ears, and they seemed pretty excited though it's only been like six hours since they all last saw one another.

"You guys are seriously eating right now?" Santana asked in disbelief. Quinn recognized that voice immediately. When Rachel had told Quinn that the beautiful girl from the spaceship's name was Santana, she wasn't surprised. She knew she had to have a name that was perfect for all her exotic beauty, and Santana was perfect. She didn't know anyone with such a name, so she'd probably remember it forever.

"Uh, yeah, we're hungry," a female voice snapped.

"But don't you think it's a tad inappropriate for the situation at hand," Rachel stated more than asked. Quinn also immediately recognized that voice because of the three hours Rachel probed her about Quinn's intentions with helping them. Quinn had the patients of a first grade teacher, but Rachel defiantly pushed it.

"Okay, okay, we get it," a male voiced, "but this is what we do when we don't know what to do."

"Right," Santana sighed,"that's why we need to focus on what we need to do. Creating a plan to leave."

"But we just got here," Brittany whined.

"That's the thing, Britt-Britt," Santana explained, "this isn't exactly the _here _we had in mind. We have to contact someone from Earth, get back home, and figure out what our real purpose is on this planet."

"How do we do that?" the female voice from before asked.

"We need a plan," the male from earlier voiced.

"I know what we fucking need, asshole," Santana snapped suddenly, "Jesus, Finn, we don't need your fucking input unless it's actually helpful, so shut the hell up."

Quinn was a bit taken back with Santana's abrupt venom. She would have never expected such harshness coming out of her, but she just tried to brush it off. Maybe all Earthlings are little balls of rage waiting for the right moment to burst.

"Looks like she didn't forget," Kurt not-really-whispered.

"How are we going to communicate to anyone from Earth if all our equitment is in our ship, " the female voice asked.

"Right," Santana sighed, "and we all know that it's probably already gone to some secret government facility by now."

"We can always ask Quinn where it might be," Rachel jumped in.

_'Wait, what?'_

There was only silence behind Quinn and she could feel their eyes on her. She closed her book and sighed, then turned to face the crowd of people who were staring at her just like she expected.

"Yes?" she asked innocently like she wasn't just listening.

"Quinn," Rachel gestures for her to come, "Come here for a second."

"Why?" Quinn questioned as she stood from her chair and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"We need your help," Rachel put her arm over Quinn's shoulder and gave her a wide smile, "since you'e already been great help so far."

Quinn smiled back at Rachel. She may have been on Quinn's case at first but she doesn't seem that bad now. Inserting Quinn into this dire situation, it was kind of nice to be included on something.

"Though I'm not entirely sure that we can trust you yet," Rachel continued.

_'The charm has defiantly worn off.'_

"It's okay," Quinn said as she lifted Rachel's arm from around her, "I understand if you don't."

"Well, I don't see how we could, "Santana commented, her eyes on something else and her arms crossed.

_'Yeah, how could you trust someone who gave you a place of solitude, cleaned your wounds, and hasn't called the frickin' government to come pick you up. Yeah, I don't see how you could.'_

"Yeah," Quinn drew out, "We're kind of in a funky mode today aren't we?"

Santana looked up at Quinn and glared, "I'm sorry that being on fucking Mars, a planet that I nor human kind clearly understands, doesn't put me in the cheeriest of moods."

Quinn didn't really know how to respond to that, she'd probably be the same way. So she just looked away and sighed, "If you guys need to get to your ship, I can ask around about where they may have put it. My father's kind of an government official, so he might know."

"See, everyone," Rachel beamed as she gripped Quinn's arm tightly in a hug, "I knew we could trust her."

"Okay, so," Quinn slipped her arm out of Rachel's grasp, "I'll get going and get some information, kay?"

Everyone nodded their heads as Quinn turned to leave. Before she made it out the door, Santana stopped her.

"Yeah, Quinn responded as she turned to face Santana, ready for whatever she was going to throw at her.

"Um," Santana crossed her arms, "I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you. You've been nothing but kind to us and you didn't deserve-"

"It's okay," Quinn assured, "I get it."

Quinn almost turned to leave but Santana stopped her again.

"And, um, Quinn," Santana looked down at her feet and bit her lip. Quinn felt anxious as Santana found her words, maybe she was going to say something that would make her heart stop. Quinn was never usually such a romantic, but ever since she saw Santana she expected her beauty not to just resonate from her face, but also to flow from her mouth. So far Quinn hasn't been so impressed, but maybe she was about to change the impression she was starting to give to her. Maybe she was going to go back to the beautiful creature that came out of the starship that fell out of the sky, "Make sure when you ask about our ship you don't talk about us being here. We wouldn't want a bunch of fucking Martians splitting down the door anytime soon."

_'Oh wow, okay.'_

Santana had looked back up at her, smirk on her face and cursing like it was her first language. Quinn didn't even know what she had wanted to hear, her expectations were _way_ to high with this girl.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sir, yes, sir," she half-heartedly mocked before turning and leaving out the door.

**There we are, some Quinntana interaction. It's not so much romance, but I could never really expect romance from the beginning with these two since they just met. Anyways, thanks for the follows and reviews. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can type it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Quinn walked into her home carefully. It was around dinner time and she hadn't been home since the night before. She was probably in trouble, but people needed her help and her father always told her that the Fabray's always help for the greater good or something like that.

The house seemed darker than usual, which wouldn't have freaked normal people out. She knew what it meant though as she rounded the hall and made her way into the fully lit living room contrasting with the rest of the house. Sitting there was her parents, in silence, possibly in deep thought. Once Judy saw her, a smile formed on her worried face and she jumped up to hug her daughter.

"Oh, Quinnie, where have you been?" Judy asked in the hug.

Before Quinn could answer she made eye contact with Russell over her mother's shoulder. His shoulders were squared and his eyes were cold and her body went stiff at the stare. Judy stepped away from the hug and looked at her daughter with concern.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, where the hell have you been?" Russell demanded.

Quinn knew that she needed to think of something fast and something other than "I was out with a group of aliens."

"I was out with a boy," Quinn blurted out. She and Judy both were taken back with her statement, but Russell just smiled.

"A boy?" He asked happily, "Do I know him?"

"No," Quinn responded,_ she_ didn't even know this "boy."

"This is great," he said getting out of his chair, "you must finally be taking my ultimatum seriously. Well done, Lucy."

"Well, I don't know about-" Quinn started.

"Let's talk about it more over dinner. Judy, get the table ready," he said giving Quinn a kiss on the forehead and Judy a smack on the rear before slipping past them them out of the room.

**XXX**

Santana sat on the gaudy couch in the living room and stared at the ceiling. This mission to Mars was suppose to be so different. They were suppose to land smoothly, find the vegetation, take some with them, and leave. Now they're in someone's horribly decorated guest house waiting for the help of an alien who was clearly over her head.

_'This is not how this is suppose to be going.'_

She groaned when she felt someone sit next to her on the couch.

"You're in a grouchy mood today," Rachel spoke,"you seemed cheerier upstairs."

"Well it passed," Santana grumbled.

A moment passed before Rachel spoke again, "Quinn seems nice."

"Sure," Santana sighed.

"You don't like her?" Rachel inquired.

"I never said that," Santana said defensively. She's barely had an conversation with Quinn to decide to like her or not.

"You act like it," Rachel responded quickly, "you're kind of mean to her."

Rachel didn't seem to understand the definition of mean the way Santana does. Santana wasn't being _mean_ to Quinn like how she was being _mean_ to Finn. She didn't deserve the same treatment Finn asked for, plus she's beautiful and Santana doesn't have it in her to be rude to her. It sounds a bit superficial because it sort of was and Santana doesn't really care. Also, if Rachel thought _that_ was mean then she's been way too soft with her.

"I'm 'kind of' mean to everyone," Santana decided to say.

"Not to Brittany," Rachel reminded.

"Because Brittany's my friend," Santana turned to face Rachel in time to almost catch a flash of something in Rachel's eyes. Rachel turned away and nodded her head.

She cleared her throat, "Hey, Brittany."

"Hmm?" Brittany responded. She was sitting on the chair Quinn had sat in before with the novel Quinn left bend in her lap, flipping through it curiously.

"Quinn seems nice, right?" Rachel asked her.

Brittany nodded her head while her eyes stayed glued to the book, "And she's super pretty."

_'That's true,'_Santana thought with a sigh. She pictured the hazel eyes that gave Santana shivers when she would talk to Quinn. Quinn would give her this look and Santana continued to say something asshole-y. She didn't want the girl to think she was a bad mouthed, all business freak, but Santana was sure making a case for herself.

"And she's super cool for letting us stay here," Brittany continued, "she could have just left us and we could have been eaten by some sort of giant Martian monster."

Brittany was right, Quinn could have just left them there, but she didn't and she's letting them stay there. It was incredibly cool of her and Santana had a feeling that if people knew that she was hiding them there, she'd probably be in a bit of trouble.

"Yeah, she is very kind," Rachel commented.

"Ain't that the truth," Mercedes said as she sat on the other chair,"she didn't even yell at me when I accidentally broke an ugly lamp in the room I was in. Apparently it was her grandmother's favorite, but she just shrugged said that she was thankful the lamp went before she did."

"Beautiful and nice, what a combination," Artie said as he metaphorically and literally rolled himself into the conversation.

Santana couldn't agree more but she still had one thing on her mind, "So no one thinks it's weird that Quinn's a Martian?"

They all looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Martian or not, Quinn's pretty cool," Kurt concluded.

"What I think is weird is how Quinn can read these giant books with no real pictures," Brittany said as she closed the novel and examined the cover, "what the heck is less miserables anyways?"

"Les Misérables?!" Rachel gasped with proper pronunciation and a nod from Brittany.

The group sat there for a moment pondering how the fuck a copy of Les Misérables ended up on Mars, when the door bell rang.

"Did Quinn forget her keys or something?" Kurt asked.

Santana shrugged, stood up, and walked to the door. Maybe she wont make herself seem like a total douche in front of Quinn this time.

She opened the door and was surprised to not find Quinn standing there. Instead it was a guy with gelled back brunette hair and the most gorgeous bow tie she had ever scene. She didn't even know a bow tie could be gorgeous.

"Hi," she said carefully.

"Hi," he greeted just as carefully, "Is Quinn here? I haven't seen her all day and I'm kind of worried."

"No, she left," Santana smiled politely,"she said she'd be back but I'm not sure when."

The guy nodded, then looked at something behind Santana curiously. She turned to look and saw Kurt standing down the hall, hand on his heart, and eyebrows raised like he just saw an angel. Santana turned back to the guy and cleared her throat to get back his attention.

"What's going on," the guy asked suspiciously, " Is Quinn hosting a party or something?"

"No," Santana drew out to think of a lie, "we're just friends from out of town."

The guy smiled and raised his hand for her to shake, "That's awesome, I'm Blaine. Quinn's friend."

Santana shook his hand and tried to keep her smile in tact, "I'm Santana."

He looked past her again, then back at her.

"Oh," she said as she pointed to the distraught boy behind her, "That's Kurt."

"Kurt," the boy repeated, "Okay, cool."

"Well," Santana said quickly, about to grab the door and end this conversation, "Quinn said she'd be back-"

"No worries, I'll wait," the guy said as he walked past Santana and right inside.

"Sure, come in and wait for her," Santana grumbled under her breathe.

**XXX**

Judy had finally set up the table and the three of them sat at it. They had fell into small talk that was simple to the Fabray's; talking about work, their day, Quinn's sister Frannie, and subjects that had no substance. Russell and Quinn, however, had something on their minds.

"So, Lucy," Russell began, "tell me about this boy."

Quinn internally cursed herself for her dumb lie, "What about him, daddy?"

"What does he like to do? Any hobbies? Does he treat you right-"

"He's got a thing for space."

"Oh really," Russell took a sip of his Brandy.

"Yes, he's very interested in space, planets, space travel," she brought her fork to her mouth but stopped to laugh, "just today he was talking nonsense about a spaceship actually coming here and crash landing so close to home."

Russell put down his Brandy and gave Quinn a pointed look, "He wasn't talking nonsense, Lucy."

"Russell?" Judy looked at him.

"Come on, daddy," Quinn played it up more, "spaceships landing? That's just science fiction."

"What if I told you it wasn't science fiction," Russell said almost dramatically, "what if I told you that late yesterday night a UFO landed in a pasture not too far from the city during a meteor shower."

"I don't know," Quinn responded and gave him a look to go on.

"It really did happen," he continued as he started to get worked up, "there were a few witnesses who saw the thing crash but didn't see anything climb out. By the look of the damage to the land, I'm surprised no one had gotten hurt."

"What about the ship," Quinn asked almost too anxiously, "is it damaged bad? Was it taken somewhere?"

Russell gave her a weird look and she took a breath and reflected his questioning look, "He's really into this kind of stuff, I just want to be excited with him, you know."

He gave her a smile and answered, "It didn't look damaged too bad, we decided not to move it just in case. We also decided not to look at it during the night, so that when we look at the technology we can actually try to understand it. But let me tell you, from the technology the species must be extremely knowledgable. Incredibly smart."

_'Incredibly smart my ass.'_

"What about at night, daddy,? Aren't you scared people will try to mess with it?"

"That's the funny thing, Lucy, people are too scared to even go near it, especially at night. Including us, the technology could be dangerous so we want to do it at a time when we can actually see. So, the space craft is safe from on lookers. We don't even need a guard to watch over it cause people are so afraid. It's convenient."

That's exactly what Quinn wanted to hear. She leaned back in her chair and roamed her fork through her food as she tried to hide her smile.

"So, Lucy," Russell said warmly, "what's the lucky boy's name?"

Quinn sat back up nervously, she hadn't thought of that. She can't just say any old boy's name because there were too many around and her father would probably think it was one of them. Then a guessing game would commence and it would be completely ridiculous, useless, and cause more trouble than necessary. She needs a name, fast. One that she knows no one even close to this town has. Then one just came out,

"Sant-tino?"Quinn asked more than stated.

Both of her parents looked at her, clearly in confusion and suspicion.

_'Crap, was it that bad?'_

"Sounds ethnic," her father finally said.

Quinn just looked at him and shrugged.

"Well, as long as my Lucy is happy," Russell smiled, " then Santino is already part of the family."

Russell began to fall back into small talk and Quinn looked down at her food, careful not to look her mother straight into her questioning eye.

**This one took longer than expected only because I had just gotten to Oxford and it was a long and exhausting trip here, but now I'm here and still a little tired. Thanks for waiting and reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this took too long for me to put out, mostly because I was busy this last month but also because I get distracted easily. For that I am sorry. Few things I want to discuss before this meeting:**

**Cory's death, which was just as sudden as it was tragic. I was never a fan of the character Finn, but I always thought Cory was a cool guy so my prayers go out to his family and friends.**

**Another thing I want to discuss is how many people were and are reading this and I thank you! I appreciate it with all my heart.**

**Okay to the story.**

**Chapter 7**

It was only an hour after dinner and Quinn had already snuck out the house. She was pretty sure no one knew she was sneaking into the night, but she was glad that if they did they didn't ask her about where she was going. She wasn't very good at making up lies on the spot. Especially since now most of them are about an imaginary boy.

She sighed in relief once she finally hit the guest house. When she opened the door she was greeted with laughter that she assumed came from the living room. She made her way down there and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Blaine sitting in the middle of everyone with Kurt almost in his lap. He looked up and spotted Quinn immediately and gave her a smile.

"Hey, Quinn, I've been waiting for yah," he said friendly while everyone turned their attention to her.

"Hey, Blaine," she tried to say as friendly.

Blaine stood and walked towards Quinn, "I'll be right back, you guys. I just need to talk to Quinn alone really quick."

Blaine pulled her into the hallway and put his hands on his hips with an concerned look.

"Yes?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"Who are these people?" Blaine blurted.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just-"

"Were they being mean to you? Some are a little bit snappy, but I think it's just their personalities."

"No it's not that," Blaine took a breath and rubbed the back of his head, "they say that they're your friends from out of town."

"Okay," Quinn nodded.

"What town are they from, Quinn?" Blaine almost snapped, "how do you even know them?"

Quinn needed to deflect this fast, the walls were paper thin and everyone could probably hear everything they were saying from the other room. Plus she couldn't just tell Blaine, he looked incredibly worried already and the last thing she wanted was for him to be worry about the fact that she has aliens in the other room.

"Blaine, what is this really about?" Quinn carefully asked.

"I keep thinking about the meteor shower," he said close to a whisper, "You went missing into the cloud of dust and I hadn't seen you all day; I was worried. Then I heard that they didn't find anything on the spaceship-thing that crashed. They even said it was extremely dangerous, so when I didn't see you I thought-"

"Blaine, it's okay. We're okay," Quinn reassured, "just go home and get some sleep, everything going to be okay."

Blaine just nodded his head and let Quinn guide him towards the door. Quinn always knew how to calm him down and he trusted her more than anything. So when she said everything was "okay", then he trusted that everything was okay.

They said their goodbyes and Quinn softly closed the door behind him. She made her way back to the door of the living room to find everyone quiet and looking at her direction.

"You told," the tall goofy looking guy accused after a beat.

"No," Quinn snapped, actually offended that they thought she would.

She sighed as she crossed over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She's lied and avoided countless questions constantly today and she was tired of talking in general. She turned to lean on the counter with a glass of water in her hand and spotted Santana walking over to her.

_'Oh great.'_

"Sorry about him, Finn's an ass," Santana gave a warm smile.

Quinn shrugged, "It's fine."

"Not really," Santana continued, "you're letting us stay here and we are acting like you're going to betray us at any minute and give us up to the first facility that asks for us."

Quinn just shook her head and turned away. The trust issues in this group is amazing compared to what she's known to.

"What did you find out?" Santana asked gaining Quinn's attention again, "about the ship?"

"They left it where it was and have barely touched it," Quinn swirled the water around in her glass, "Everyone's terrified of it and refuse to touch it after dark so I'm assuming you guys can go check on your ship after mid-rotation."

"Mid-rotation? Is that the Martian's way of saying noon-ish?" Santana tried to joke.

Quinn looked up at her and shrugged, "i guess," then looked back down at her glass. After a few moments she looked back up to see Santana still standing there, looking down at her feet, "Is there something else?"

"Oh, um," Santana looked up like she had been caught in thought, "How was your day?"

Quinn almost laughed at the random question. First she's all "don't rat on us" and now she's "how was your day?" That head injury must had been worse than she thought.

"Long," Quinn replied simply.

"Yeah," Santana nodded and smirked, "the days here on Mars are a bit longer than what I'm use to, so I know exactly what you mean."

Quinn squinted her eyes and tried to figure out why they were having this conversation. She decided to set down her untouched glass of water and stretched.

"I'm gonna head for bead," Quinn said gathering a well placed yawn, "you guys can stay up for as long as you want."

"Okay," Santana said as Quinn walked around her, "night, Quinn."

"Night," Quinn said to no one in particular as everyone in the living room repeated it back to her.

**XXX**

Loud knocks on the front door pounded through Quinn's head as she leaned her back against it.

_Why won't he leave? No one's home_, Quinn whined in her mind.

She opened her eyes and caught an confused Santana, whom probably stopped on her way to the kitchen from upstairs, staring at her. It had to have looked weird; an exasperated Quinn holding the already locked door closed as someone banged on it profusely. Santana probably wanted a explanation of some sort.

Quinn put her index finger against her lips and with her free hand motioned Santana to come over. She complied and walked over to Quinn carefully.

"Did the noise wake you?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

"No," Santana responded, also in a whisper, "what's going on?"

"I'm just waiting for someone to take a hint," Quinn tried to joke as the banging got louder.

"Who is it, because if its Blaine, Kurt really wanted to see him again."

"No, it's not Blaine. I probably would have let him in since you guys like him so much," Quinn sighed, "it's my father's friend's son. They always try to set us up together…and…well, I don't know why he's here. Or why he's still here; he's been knocking for ten minutes straight and I have yet to even make a noise."

"Maybe he has some important news?" Santana inquired.

_Of course she was making this about the spaceship._

"What, like on your spacecraft?" Quinn snapped.

"No," Santana said carefully with an sincere smile, "like for you. Maybe important news for your family or something."

"Oh," Quinn bit her lip and tried to think through this. She really didn't want to open the door, but what if Santana's right and its something important.

Quinn groaned internally as she turned around to the door and opened it enough for her to peak outside. An exhausted, aggravated boy her age stood on the other side, his eyes wild like he going to lose it any second.

"Puckerman," she greeted.

"About damn time, Fabray, let me the hell in," he growled.

Quinn sighed and opened the door further as he slid his body through to face her inside.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, already annoyed with having to see him.

"What's up with all this talk about you having a boyfriend?" He cut to the chase.

_Oh Jesus_, Quinn thought as she almost laughed at the jealous boy in front of her.

"That's right," he said, acting like he had caught her with her hand the cookie jar, "your father let it slip to mine that you've been sneaking around with some... Immigrant."

_Oh, Jesus_, she thought again as she remembered that Santana was still standing there, watching the whole thing. She wished with all her heart that he wouldn't mention the name, she would be so embarrassed.

"It's really none of your business," Quinn folded her arms and gave a cold look. She needed to diffuse this situation quickly before she embarrassed herself even more in front of Santana then she already had.

"It's none of my business?" He repeated back in shock, "it sure of hell is if I've been chasing after you for twelve years just to find out that some asshole came and swooped you up in a matter of days. I was here first, Quinn, doesn't that give me anything?"

She almost felt bad for him, until he finally noticed Santana and checked her out shamelessly with a smirk.

"Hey," he put out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Noah Puckerman. But everyone just calls me Puck."

Santana simply just shook her head and he shrugged in response, then turned back to Quinn.

"Okay, well, you should go," Quinn said as she tried to physically push him out the door.

"What's he got that I don't," Puck said as Quinn didn't get very far pushing him out.

"Oh my God, just go," Quinn whined as she kept pushing.

"Is he great in bed or something," He continued,"cause you haven't tried me out yet and I can promise that I'm a contender."

"Please stop."

"I can tell that he's no good for you by even his name, I don't even need to meet him," Puck said confidently.

"Shut up, Noah," Quinn said pulling some strength to push him halfway through the door, "no more, please, just shut up."

"Fine, push me away now Quinn," Puck said, his head still inside,"but when that Santino-guy fucks you and leaves, don't expect for me to be waiting around for your blonde ass."

By the time she fully pushed him out and closed the door he had said it. She was sure her cheeks were red when she turned around to face Santana, but she tried to relax and figure out how to explain herself as quickly and completely as she could.

"I-uh-needed an excuse for why I haven't been home for these past couple of days," Quinn managed to say through her embarrassment.

"So you made up a fake boyfriend?" Santana guessed as a smile rose on her face.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, her cheeks becoming warmer.

"And named him Santino?" Santana laughed out.

"Stop laughing," Quinn said as she smiled at the contagiousness of Santana's laughter, "it was the only name I could think of."

"Oh and what a great name it was," Santana joked, "sounds familiar."

Quinn giggled and turned away, "I couldn't think of anything else."

"So, technically I'm your fake boyfriend?"

"No, that role is taken by Santino. He's exotic, charming, and a wiz at astronomy."

"Well now I'm actually kind of jealous," Santana faked offense.

Quinn turned back and laughed, "don't worry you'll be the first to know when the space is open again."

Santana's laughter died down as she locked eyes with Quinn, "I hope so."

Then she began to give the look, the look that meant magic was suppose to spill out of Santana's mouth. Quinn looked down to Santana's mouth and involuntarily licked hers as she stared at Santana's luscious lips.

"So later tonight," Santana began speaking, making Quinn almost jump at abruptness of it, "we can go check on our ship right?"

Quinn crossed her arms and looked down. She really needed to stop seeing stuff that wasn't there. Then she remembered:

"Oh wait, I forgot," she said as she smacked the side of her head with the palm of her hand, "the next three days are power saving days. So you probably shouldn't."

"What-why?" Santana asked, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow.

"Um, well we have these days where the environment is manipulated to help create and save energy for our solar powered electricity. It's kind of hard to explain, but long story short it'll be too bright outside to be sneaking around a government secured area."

Santana's brows continued to furrow, so Quinn just shrugged.

"Sorry," Quinn apologized almost as if it was her own fault.

"Whatever," Santana brushed it off and folded her arms, "is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No," Quinn shook her head, "told you everything."

"Just like you told me about this "power saving" day,"Santana grumbled, but changed her tone before Quinn could comment about it, "It's just kind of inconvenient, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess, but its completely necessary if we want to thrive the way we want here," Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"Sure," Santana said as she turned away, "Thrive."

"Hey, Santana," Quinn called, making her stop and turn back around, "It's just three more days."

Santana smiled and shrugged, "Couldn't be that bad with you around."

Quinn shrugged also as Santana turned back and left, _Let's hope not._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Quinn placed the novel down on the porch and stared ahead of her. She was beyond bored. You would think that having a bunch of aliens staying at your family's guest house would be like an sitcom from the 90s or something. Instead all everyone does is sit and complain and make references that Quinn never understands. Worst part is that its only been a few days since they've arrived and they have already been driving her crazy.

They haven't been able to check on the spaceship because the nights have been too light the past few days to just go sneaking around anywhere; for now they've been waiting for a darker night, which will be like a day or two from now. So for the time being, they are just waiting and annoying the crap of of Quinn.

Leaving the guest house doesn't help either; every time she stepped outside Blaine would find her and ask her about her "friends." More specifically about Kurt.

When she would step into her own house she was bombarded with questions about Santino, an imaginary boyfriend that she was slowly becoming more proud of the more she made up junk about him. She was also embarrassed of him though, because she couldn't have been less original if she would have just called him Santana.

The front door creaking open from behind, jumped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Santana stepping out, beautifully as ever, with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I bothering you?" She asked.

"Nope," Quinn said simply.

"Can I?" Santana pointed to the empty spot next to Quinn on the porch. Quinn gave a nod and Santana sat next to her.

"So," Santana sighed after a moment, "how's the book?"

Quinn looked down at her discarded book on the porch. In all honesty, she had only read a page before she set it down. She usually could read books repeatedly for days, but now she couldn't look at them for too long. She couldn't figure out why she could barely read these last few days, "It's great, I've barely been able to put it down."

Santana gave her a look but just smirked and turned away.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged and picked at her nails, "It just looks like you're never reading. Always picking up a book just never reading it. "

She said the last part dreamily, as if she was trying to decipher something.

"Um," Quinn deflected the observation, "was there a reason you came out here?"

"No, not really," Santana shook her head slightly, "just bored I guess."

"Same." Quinn gave a understanding smile and Santana returned one that not only highlighted her beautiful cheek bones, but made something special flow through her eyes. Then she gave the look again, the one she makes when Quinn's fantasies go haywire and something incredibly romantic could come out of her gorgeous mouth at any second. Quinn doesn't want to get her hopes up but it's impossible when Santana gives her that look. That look of pure... Romantics.

"Quinn, you've," Santana started, surprising Quinn that she even started talking, "Have you heard anything about the ship?"

Quinn almost groaned aloud and physically sunk into her spot on the porch from disappointment.

_'Shit.'_

"What," Santana asked, concerned once again, "what's wrong?"

Quinn must have cursed out loud because now Santana was fully attentive towards her.

"Nothing," Quinn sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Quinn nearly snapped.

"Did we wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Santana mocked.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Quinn rolled her eye.

"To think I was being nice," Santana smirked.

"What's your definition of nice?"

"The opposite of what you're being right now," Santana said clearly getting frustrated and a bit confused on where the conversation was going.

"I'm so sorry that don't find it appealing that being nice to me is like a chore you have to do before you can ring out the information you actually want," Quinn said getting equally frustrated. Every time they talked it seemed as though Santana was only trying to get a business transaction out of it and it was putting Quinn's emotions on a tirade.

"It's only a chore because you make it almost impossible to talk to you with out you changing subjects and leaving as soon as you get the chance," Santana's playfulness was fully gone now and she was looking pissed.

"Nothing's wrong with leaving an uncomfortable situation before it gets more weirder than necessary," Quinn stood up, turned to face the girl, and crossed her arms.

"Is that what you're doing right now?" Santana challenged.

"No way in hell I'm going to leave the first real conversation we've ever had," Quinn countered.

Santana looked away for a second, then turned back to Quinn with an angrier expression then before, "Is this why you always keep your head in your books? So that people don't realize the real you?"

"The hell does that even mean?" Quinn snapped.

"It means that you don't want people to find out that you're fucking rude."

"I almost forgot that you can't have a real conversation with Santana without her cursing. Thank you for that."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I didn't realize I was talking to a nun. My fucking bad. No one else seems to mind."

"Probably because they're too afraid to even talk to you."

Santana audibly took a breath and pursed her lips without responding. She just continued looking at Quinn, almost like she was trying to analyze Quinn's thoughts. It wasn't like Quinn was thinking much at all, she was just frustrated that she could never have a real conversation with this girl without bringing up the stupid spaceship. She would try to analyze why that made her so riled up, but all she could do right now is stay angry.

"Say something," Quinn finally said, finally getting enough of the silence.

Santana sighed, "I had lived with my uncle for a year before I turned ten. He was a sailor, so he cursed like one. Of course, I soon picked up on it and it's a hard habit to break."

Quinn furrowed her brow and wondered how to respond to that, "I, uh, grew up in a household where cursing was never a option, so it still takes a while to get use to."

"Okay," Santana nodded her head, "I'll try to take it easy on the cursing."

"Okay," Quinn bit her lip and turned away. She was really confused now. Santana's emotions change so quickly she's starting to get whiplash. She looked back toward Santana to find her eyeing her novel.

"I think I've read that book before," Santana said, "well, skimmed it. For school once."

"Um, how? Earth-"

The front door opened, interrupting her sentence, and out peaked Brittany's head.

"Oh wow," She smiled when she noticed both Quinn and Santana were outside, "Am I interrupting something?"

Brittany moved her eyebrows up and down at Santana as the brunette stood up and turned to her, "No, Britt-Britt. What's up?"

"Rachel and Mercedes are arguing again," Brittany whined, "I don't understand why they can't just take turns using the bathroom and stuff like everyone else."

"Their egos are a little intense sometimes, Britt," Santana said as she walked towards the door but stopped and turned back to Quinn, "You coming?"

Quinn just shook her head and sat back down on the porch. She waited for the door to close before picking back up her book. She looked down at the book and thought about the conversation with Santana, like what was with her. She must be the strangest girl she's ever met. Sure, she's an alien, but that's no excuse.

"Quinnie?" A voice in front of her shook her out of her thoughts before she widened her eyes in realization.

"Mom?"

**AN: So, I'm sorry I haven't wrote anything in like almost a month or so. Life, you know. But I hope this is good for right now. Thanks for reading! I love you! Platonically. Or not, however you want it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Santana followed Brittany into the house and up the stairs toward voices arguing back and forth.

"So," Brittany looked back over her shoulder, "What's going on with you and Quinn?"

"Nothing," Santana sighed.

"Come on, San," Brittany laughed.

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany's back, "Nothing's going on, Britt. Cause first of all I'm pretty sure she hates me and second of all- what was it?- oh yeah, she's a alien."

Brittany stopped before they reached the source of the noise and turned to Santana, "What do you mean she hates you?"

"I don't know," Santana said in frustration, "I just want to be nice to her, but then I mess up and it comes out weird. It's just... She either hates me or thinks I'm a freak."

"Its almost like its your first time being _nice _to someone," Brittany thought about this for a moment, then smiled, "Remember when Lord Tubbingtons was getting involved with drugs in the fifth grade? It was so hard for me to talk to him cause I was worried he wouldn't like what I would say and would run off to do who knows what. But you told me to just go for it, cause the only person who's gonna lose something here is him not me. That's my advice for you now: go for it, cause the person missing out the most will probably be Quinn."

Santana smiled gratefully at the advice and the hidden compliment, "You're such a genius, Britt."

Their moment was interrupted when a stomping brunette girl came down the hallway, followed by a fuming Mercedes.

Rachel stopped next to Santana and flailed her arms, "Thank God you're here! Mercedes has gone crazy!"

"Don't blame any of this on me," Mercedes said as she came to a halt in front of the short girl, "The only crazy here, is you!"

"Me? Crazy?" Rachel stomped her foot, "The only reason I have even gone remotely crazy is because I have been locked into a type of imprisonment for the criminally insane!"

"Did you just call me a criminal?"

"Can you guys just shut up for a sec," Santana commanded calmly. She knew the day would come that these girls would try to kill each other, but she didn't expect it so soon. She also didn't want any blood to stain Quinn's walls, so either they needed to take this outside or cool it, "What happened?"

"Simple," Mercedes crossed her arms, "She's horrible to live with and I don't like her."

"Okay," Santana said in understanding, "but what _happened_?"

"I have a morning schedule to perform," Rachel began, "No matter where, even on this forsaken planet. Mercedes messed it up, for the third time I might add, and all I ask for is just some peace and-"

"The same thing I'm asking for, too," Mercedes interrupts, "but there you are, early in the morning squawking like something's dying in there."

Rachel gasped in offense and turned to Santana, "Are you just going to stand there and let her talk to me like that?"

Santana raised her eyebrows and looked around in case she was talking to someone else, "You're a big girl, you can handle yourself."

"This is injustice!" Rachel cried, "You're suppose to be on my side!"

"I'm not on anyone's fu-" Santana quickly censored herself with a quick thought of Quinn, "frick. Fricking side."

The girls looked at Santana in confusion. She wasn't one to censor anything, but hey, at least it shut them up.

Voices coming up the stairs caught everyone's attention as an unfamiliar one came up. They were quickly brought with the sight of a blonde woman, followed by upset Quinn, who didn't look happy. Once the woman saw the group of girls, she stopped and gave a weird smile as she scanned them. She must have first noticed their wardrobe, which was random clothes that Quinn brought from her house. Thank goodness none of the guys were around, a few of them made a habit of just wearing their spacesuits around their hips.

The woman finally broke out of her weird trance and came over to the ladies, a warmer smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Judy Fabray. Quinn's mom. She didn't tell me that she was hosting guests, especially any from out of town."

The woman looked like an older version of Quinn, if not as beautiful. It took awhile for Santana to find her words and when she looked at Quinn behind the woman, she notice Quinn looked just as lost.

Santana inhaled and smiled warmingly at the woman, "Nice to meet you , I'm sorry we just budged in like this, but it was sort of last minute."

Santana had practiced this polite thing with many parents before, so she wasn't even surprised that the woman was so easily charmed by it, "Oh no worries, I just wish Quinn would have told me. She's always trying to help somebody."

"She's very kind," Santana turned to the girls and pointed them out, "I'm Santana, this is Brittany, Mercedes, and Rachel."

The woman raised an eyebrow and Quinn took a sharp inhale, "Santana? What a beautiful name."

Just the look on Quinn's face was enough for Santana to know that she messed up. This woman obviously has heard about Santino, and now meeting a Santana must have made things a bit more complicated.

Quinn cleared her throat, "It sure is. It's also a very common name where they are from."

The woman never looked away from Santana, her eyes glowing more and more as the moment passed, "I'm sure it's very common. Where are you all from?"

Santana thought quickly and literally grabbed Rachel and threw her at the woman, "Rachel will tell you, she just loves stories from our home-place. Tell her about Broadway or something, Rach."

Confusion was a emotion that only lasted a second on Rachel's face, but it changed quickly to excitement at the realization of Santana's nickname for her and the fact that she gets to talk about Broadway, "Right, I'll fill you in, . May I call you Judy?"

Rachel led the woman down stairs and the girls waited until she was earshot away before breathing.

"So when are we going to tell your mom?" Santana asked, earning a glare from Quinn.

"What do you mean _when_?" Quinn snapped, "no one's telling her."

"Why not," Brittany questioned, "She seems nice."

"Yeah, Quinn," Mercedes chipped in, "she can't be that bad. You must get your kindness from _somewhere_."

"I don't think you guys understand," Quinn crossed her arms, "My mom's married to a government official. Not just any, he happens to be the one in charge of these kinds of situations and getting rid of them. And when I say getting rid of them I mean "grab, dissect, throw out, and burn the file" kind of get rid. Worst, he's in charge of pretending that these _situations_ never existed. He takes his job so seriously that he takes it home with him. So if she lets one word slip, I'm dead, you're dead, we're all dead."

During Quinn's gabble, in all honesty Santana wasn't really listening. She was staring at the way Quinn was scrunching up her face when she was frustrated. She had noticed this earlier that day, and couldn't focus on the argument that they were having at hand. Quinn's angry face was incredibly adorable. Adorable wasn't a word that Santana even used. Maybe she should make Quinn frustrated again sometime just to see her face look like that while she yelled or went on about something. It would be worth it, just so that Santana could stare at her cuteness. She was almost like an angry kitten, lashing out because she felt her favorite toys were going to be taken away.

In the end, all she got out of Quinn's speech was the first part so she decided that she would just respond to that, "Quinn, I'm sure she's a smart lady. She'll figure it out with or without you telling her."

That must have been the right thing to say because Quinn just took a small sigh with a shrug and responded, "Fine."

"Good," Santana smiled, "let's go let the cat out the bag."

**XXX**

or as she wanted everyone to call her, Judy ended up spending the entire day just talking about where everyone was from and the cool things on her side of the planet. The only thing was that Quinn didn't want anyone to spill where they were really from; she wanted to tell her mother herself.

However, it looked like she was never going to tell her as the day pasted and the sun actually started to set. Santana felt herself get antsy as the sky turned from a radiant red into a darkish purple.

They were all sitting in the living room listening to Judy's stories about her family when Santana finally pulled Quinn away to the hallway to ask, "What the heck, blondie, I thought you were going to tell her."

Quinn just shrugged,"I was."

"What changed?"

"I don't know," she shrugged again.

"Look outside, Quinn," Santana pointed to a window closest to them, "It's getting dark out and you promised that we would go to the ship when this happens. So…"

Santana knew that look, it always came when she brought up the space ship during their conversations. It was like Quinn never wanted them to leave.

"I'll get you to your precious ship," Quinn snapped as she folded her arms and looked away, "I just need more time okay?"

"Why are you acting like this, you're the one who promised us-"

"Yes! I know. I promised to get you guys to the ship and I'l do that, but right now things have become more complicated."

"We both know how to make this less complicated, Quinn."

"I'm trying, just- Can't you have a little patience? Is it really that bad here with me?"

Santana smiled as she came to the slow realization, _'She really doesn't want us to leave.'_

Quinn looked back at her and furrowed her brows, "What? Why are you smiling?"

"It's just," Santana paused and thought this through. This was her chance not to sound like a total douche again, "you're cute when your frustrated."

Quinn jumped and seemed startled by her response and Santana almost regretted saying it. What made them both jump was the loud siren coming from outside. Quinn's face darkened with realization as she turned to face her mother, whom was coming straight towards her.

"That's why I came here to look for you, Quinnie," her mother said as she reached her, "Your father has made some very rash decisions since he found that UFO and I think he's made the most rash one yet."

**A/N: Let me just tell you, every time I get a review or follower or anything in regards my stories I get all giddy and blush a lot and it makes my week. So thank you so much. Especially you, yes you! The love I have for you is deep like the ocean. (I'm so happy that I'm making corny lines at you guys. I should stop)**


End file.
